pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:RAWEFC4
I'd like an explanation: Why is Isabelle being nice? Who edited her to be this way? Because Isabelle is not supposed to be nice. [[User:American che|'American che']]{TWIST THOSE KNOBS! PULL THOSE LEVERS!} 17:44, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Matt never says insults!! It's Isabella and Lego Liker, just check his talk page, you'll see what I'm talking 'bout. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 17:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC) If I had user rights, he would be blocked right now. I am so freaking mad right now. [[User:American che|'American che']]{TWIST THOSE KNOBS! PULL THOSE LEVERS!} 17:49, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Look, I'm being repetitive. I must be mad. [[User:American che|'American che']]{TWIST THOSE KNOBS! PULL THOSE LEVERS!} 17:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, and so am I!!! He/she better get some comeupance (I must be mad: I can't spel right rite nowz.) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 17:52, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :: I was ordered by Goldfish to change my Alice FS to have flaws, so I fixed the dialogue to fit it better. Isabella and Lego Liker 17:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Agent Goldfish told you right now that what you did wasn't apprprate. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 17:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::THAT WASN'T FLAWS, YOU MADE EVERYONE LIKE ALICE!!!! [[User:American che|'American che']]{TWIST THOSE KNOBS! PULL THOSE LEVERS!} 17:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's get Goldy, Che! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 17:56, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Apparently, Cella the Fenna Fan said that this is her page, and she can blank it if wants to. I don't think she understands that RAWEFC is a bunch of community pages, so anyone can write on tehm. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw! ;) 18:32, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Isabelle? Nice? LOL That I'd like to see, Che. Quit pulling my leg. We all know you made Isabelle Isabella's opposite.P&I4EVAH! 18:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Isabella and Lego Liker made her nice to Alice. That makes me want to hurl. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw! ;) 18:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :ISABELLE ISN'T NICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (...that was a lot of punctuation. Why is everyone so out of character these days?!) [[User:American che|'American che']]{TWIST THOSE KNOBS! PULL THOSE LEVERS!} 19:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :What WAS the asdfmovie2 reference?P&I4EVAH! 23:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Isabel is holding Perry, who says, "How did I... get here?" in reference to Desmond the Moon Bear. [[User:American che|'American che']]{TWIST THOSE KNOBS! PULL THOSE LEVERS!} 00:34, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, I lost track of the RAWEFC thing. Gitchi Gitchi Goo :::Which would be...? [[User:American che|'American che']]{TWIST THOSE KNOBS! PULL THOSE LEVERS!} 00:41, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'm getting sick of this. I'm waiting for everyone to get sick of it. Which will not be too long. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 14:02, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :It got after the whole brouhaha with IaLL, and then with Cella blanking the page and everything, I'm sick of it. Withdrawing soon. [[User:American che|'American che']]{TWIST THOSE KNOBS! PULL THOSE LEVERS!} 22:21, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I already withdrew from it. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw! ;) 01:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Hooray for having sense! :D [[User:American che|'American che']]{TWIST THOSE KNOBS! PULL THOSE LEVERS!} 19:39, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah. I don't even add to it much anymore. P&I4EVAH! 19:55, September 10, 2010 (UTC) WHY!!?? Cella The Fenna Fan dealeted everything on this page! Why!? She says it's "her page", and she's mad at us because "we're not following her plot". She just doesn't understands that it's a community page.[[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw! ;) 23:13, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Plus, what IS her plot anyway? How can we follow it if we don't know it?P&I4EVAH! 23:48, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't know. She's just being belligerent, I suppose. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Don't make me get out my rubber chainsaw! ;) 00:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Uncooperative, stubborn... *picks up thesaurus and flips through it* [[User:American che|'American che']]{aww, you. you look so cute.} 00:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) When was the article deleted? O_O P&I4EVAH! 21:28, September 13, 2010 (UTC) September 12. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{such delicious rain we had!} 23:58, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Why was the page deleted? (I'm guessing there was too much fighting? idk) "Good dogs tells the truth, never take what doesn't belong to them and never chew their butts in public." 00:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Lots of fighting and a couple skirmishes with Cella the Fenna Fan and Isabella and Lego Liker (Cella blanked the page, saying it was hers, not understanding it was a community page, and IaLL made the most annoying Flynn kids on earth that outshone everyone and were essentially flawless). RAWEFC is still there, though, as a memorial. (To what? Our failure?) [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{such delicious rain we had!} 00:54, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, and it's been decided by the admins and some other number of users. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 02:32, September 15, 2010 (UTC) (in British accent) Good riddance to bad rubbish. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{such delicious rain we had!} 20:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Yup. I would hate it if someone new in the future finds out about RAWEFC and would do anything to revive the series (sorry HiBy, it just got to out of control). (Good thing there's admins) "Good dogs tells the truth, never take what doesn't belong to them and never chew their butts in public."! I tried to go on RAWEFC4 who deleted it and WHY!? Firesidegirl10 11:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC) It was out of control and was thrown into the trash bin. XD [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo.... 12:15, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I DELETED IT!!! WITH PRIDE!!! :DDDDD PhineasFlynn123 - I know what we're gonna do, NOW! 14:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) RUBBISH!!!! I LOVED THIS PAGE!!! SERIOUSLY, BRING IT BACK, I WANT IT BACK NOW!!!! ...just kidding :D [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 19:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Aw mann! There goes RAWEFC4!!!!!!!!! You know, I'm wondering why I just added so many exclamation points to that. I'm not excited, I'm sad. :( Shame on whoever deleted the article. HiBy25 19:57, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I know.. I kinda miss it... Team Doofenshmirtz 19:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) HiBy, you do realise you're saying shame on Faddy, right? [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 20:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) You still can edit or view RAWEFC. However, keep yourselves controlled before an issue in this Wiki Full Of Blue emerges yet again. And yea, PLACE SHAME ON ME!!! CUZ I FEEL VERY HAPPY ABOUT THAT!!! :DDDD You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 02:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) its back! :Just as a read-only. [[User:American che|'Michiko Ohara']]{holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!} 23:42, January 8, 2011 (UTC)